User talk:Isk8
Header Starts Here Spic and Span -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 00:35, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :I hate that expression D: --Shadowcrest 00:42, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::How about Simple and Clean? -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 00:55, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::How about "ship shape?" 01:03, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::::What the heck is that supposed to mean? Never heard of that one O_o -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 01:05, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Codswallop. --R Phalange 01:06, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Ship shape means the ship is in a shape that's fit for sea. Water tight and such and such. '— Powersurge360Violencia' 01:10, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Spic and spam in Dutch sounds worse: Spliksplinternieuw. Hell to type, let alone say out loud. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:55, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Not true. Spic and span in Dutch is just spik en span. -- - talk 17:04, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Can be either imo. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:05, 16 June 2008 (UTC) HoM Im glad you picked that up, im going to go fall asleep now. -- Xeon 14:17, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Heh, I'm about at that point myself. Off tonight, so I'm just poking around the wiki til I can't keep my eyes open ne more. -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 14:18, 17 June 2008 (UTC) D III Ah, yeah. It already cut down on my GW time now. Watching all those vids / artwork and reading the Lore made me interested into D II again ;) (btw, http://www.blizzard.com/diablo3/index.xml > utoob :D ) Can't wait for the release.. --- -- (s)talkpage 08:21, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah man, I've been poking around the site. Have you found anything official on release yet? My guildmate says she found somewhere that it releases before Christmas, right after Starcraft2. -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 22:45, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::Blizz doesn't know about the release date yet (http://www.blizzard.com/diablo3/faq/#3_1). And they'd be dum to release right after SC II, cause that'll be a crazy seller, too, and thus less will be interested in buying D III. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:36, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :::Who knows, Blizz has done stupid things in the past. I just hope I don't have to wait 2-3 years... if thats the case, I'd probably stick on the Gw2 bandwagon. If D3 can release at the same time or earlier, they will have my money instead of Anet. I'm also looking into Fallout 3 this fall, that game looks sick as hell. -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 19:33, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I've got my mind on too many things actually... Fable 2, perhaps Gears 2, Diablo III and GW 2. Wow, all sequels. Originality down the drain, but who cares :P A good game is a good game. I really wonder what the other 3 classes will be in Diablo. With the WD revealed, I think we can expect at least some new classes, rather than just "remakes" like the Barb. I sure hope so! --- -- (s)talkpage 20:02, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :::::As long as they keep some version of my Paladin and Zon in there, I won't care :D. Lightning Javazon FTW! -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 20:33, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh god, not Palas. They're so gamebreaking. BHammer pwns shit unless you're in a dungeon. Shock Zealot with Dual Dream hits a 2 framer with about 1k-15k per hit. Add a Dragon armor for added lulz.. They need a serious rework. --- -- (s)talkpage 03:09, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Hench why D2 is dead. And my fav type of pali to play was a good ol' fashioned fanat zealot. I later learned how to use hammerdin and Foher. And lightning Javazon pwns all :D -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 14:52, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::The only Pala I ran, is my current one; Avenger. Conviction + Meteorb sorc = instant win. Also, Frenzy Barb = insane movespeed and domage. Running through Durance lv2 in ~20 seconds and going almost everywhere is fun :P That's probably my favorite skill of all. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:29, 6 July 2008 (UTC) rock-paper-scissors quote: -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ::quote: ::-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ::The problem is not that it functions as Rock-scissors-paper ... ::-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- :It is. In my opinion, rock-paper-scissors system is the toughest to balance up. Blizzard' games are not the only example - see C&C3. The idea that unit A counters B, B counters C and C counters A works fine on paper, but then you realize that A+B is totally unbeatable and makes C useless. You buff C to be more useful, but that makes B+C the new dominant strategy and A is left behind. ANd that is just a extremely oversimplified situation with three things to balance out. What if you have countless units and factors to balance? A+F+M proves unbeatable, so you nerf M and buff C, but then B+Y is discovered and it goes on and on. ... -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- You had the quote about rock-paper-scissors on your userpage for some time, right? Well, I found that post on a strategy forum for the game I'm playing a lot recently. Thought it very interesting. If you didn't have the quote, then... still interesting :P --Shadowcrest 04:28, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :It's easily balancable. Make Rock deal 5-10 Blunt Domages. Scissors 5-10 Slashing domages. Paper does... 5-10 Nature dmg? Idk. Anyways, Rock takes +50% dmg from Nature dmg, Scissors takes 50% extra dmg from Blunt and Paper is vulnerable to Slashing. Yay balance, mrite? --- -- (s)talkpage 07:34, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::Take rock and scissors, paper gets pwned before it can beat rock. --Shadowcrest 17:35, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::Or take Paper/Rock and Scissors is pwned hard. 2v1 is NEVER fair. Duh. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:19, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::::The quote was in context of games like WC3, where units counter other units. And anyway, 2v1 is sometimes fair. For example, there are 2v1 maps in Hommv where the one person has disgusting amounts of resources and can get whatever they want. Alternately, there is a battle.net download game called the summoner. My friend and I refuse to fight anything except a 2v4+. Why? We get shitloads more experience the other team. We level faster. We can summon more. We overrun the other guys. --Shadowcrest 18:24, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Weren't we talking about balance in alike forms of PvP to GW? Summoner, HoMM V and RTS' are not alike to GW. So, balancing is a whole lot different. Ah well, fact remains if everything is exactly the same, with each a weakness to an equal amount of strengths, it's balanced. However, that makes for a very gay game. Then it merely depends on who builds the most. I'm talking nonsense... --- -- (s)talkpage 18:31, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Doesn't the concept stay the same? You take teams of A+B, and it beats teams of C so C gets left out. C gets buffed, and then B+C works better than A. That works in GW. Extremely oversimplified, but that's basically it.. --Shadowcrest 18:45, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Gah, look, if the opponent only has A+B, take what pwns A and B, which is A and C. C > A and A > B. You of course don't ''only take C against A + B. You're an idiot if you do. You seem to ignore diversity between the opposing team. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:38, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::With 3 things, yes. With a bajillion... not so much. --Shadowcrest 21:25, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::The reason it doesn't work that way is because A deals 5-10 dmg, B deals 7-12 and C deals 8-11 damage and each with a different damage modifier. --- -- (s)talkpage 10:09, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Erk... what in the heck is all this about now? This is what I get for having no more time for the wiki, or anything computer related lately... random chit chat about rock paper scissors being overpowered :P -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 18:14, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Status Just so everyone knows why I fell off the face of the earth, so to speak. I had put in an application to get a job with pepsi as a merchandiser, trying to get out of the hellhole that I am currently employed in. Well I just got my call back today. So in the upcoming future I will be working 2 jobs, at times up to 15 hours straight. So actual time I will have free for computer, console, friends, ect will be extremely limited. I am really hoping that pepsi gets an opening for full time soon, so that I can jump in and quit my current job. So until then, don't expect me to pop in but maybe once or twice a week at the very most. And side note, the new choices for the skin are very nice ... I may even keep this default variation over the regular monaco I was using... it is very smooth and monobook like... great work on it. -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 18:14, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Huummm... might check that one out, hope the future gives luck! 'RandomTime' 19:43, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Aww... I hope you get that full time job soon! Oh, and yes, R-P-Sc is overpowered, lol :P --- -- (s)talkpage 21:17, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::I have an eternal hatred for Coke. So I am quite pleased and I hope you get that job! (T/ ) 06:54, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::::LOL! Well, I did get the job. Started my first two days yesterday and today. And the job is sweet. :D -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 07:30, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Congrats! But now you'll never come visit again. D: 07:50, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::That portion of it does suck yes. I am really hoping for a full time opening. Then I will get sweet 5a-1:30p hours, and be on alot more :P. This is my only hope to escape from third shift... so killing myself for a time will be worth it in the end. -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 07:52, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Off to find someplace to get some food because I slept for like 12 hours and I'm starving... then its off to Pepsi I go. -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 09:16, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Talking about spelling... You typo'd "regarding", too :P --- -- (s)talkpage 09:10, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :Spellcheck 1, me 0. -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 18:53, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Common drop It was ok to revert, but the correct explanation would have been that you can only link subheaders (or subheadings), and "Common drops" isn't a heading, it's just bold text. Another way to explain this is "You can only link to items listed in the Table of Contents". --◄mendel► 23:58, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :I did realize this... unfortunately it was after the fact... went into edit on the article and noticed that... I actually tried to make it a sub-header, but realized that you can't have sub-sub headers :P. In other words, too little too late on that one. -- [[User:Isk8|Isk8]] (T/ 19:42, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::You can have sub-sub-sub-sub-Headers. That's a lot of boats. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:50, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :::How in the hell? I tried with the and it didn't work... >_< -- [[User:Isk8|Isk8]] (T/ 21:11, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::::When I formatted that, actually, I decided against subheaders because you really want to read both sections to know what is common and what is not. --◄mendel► 22:46, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :::::True. It would probably look silly anyways, in the TOC. --- -- (s)talkpage 10:07, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Pahnai Salad --> User:Shadowcrest. A recent development which I failed to mention, I guess (T/ ) 21:13, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :Did I miss something? ... This user is slightly confused :| -- [[User:Isk8|Isk8]] (T/ 21:28, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::Shadowcrest has a shoe account which is "Saladcrest" and so I have been calling him Salad for awhile now (T/ ) 21:31, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::LULZ! Sorry, been out of the loop for so long, I need those breakdowns every once and a while to get the inside jokes :P. Reminds me of a friend from highschool I used to skate with. His name is Dallas, and we always called him Sallad, his name spelled backwards. -- [[User:Isk8|Isk8]] (T/ 22:08, 19 November 2008 (UTC) It's called Old-age forgetfulness thing. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:34, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :Lol! I thought it was called, "I work too much and need a vacation thing". :P (Sad, this is both the most traffic my page has had in a while, and the most time I've had online in a while. Cheers :D)-- [[User:Isk8|Isk8]] (T/ 22:35, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, it's called "SLOWKING's SP.DEFENSE went way up!" (T/ ) 22:41, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::Psyduck Used Headache!!! -- [[User:Isk8|Isk8]] (T/ 22:43, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::*Confusion 22:45, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Bah! Whose getting technical :P I am BORED! LOTRO been updating for like 3 hours now... and I've about exhausted web surfing. Might go play Xbox or something.... Dunno, don't really feel like doing that either. Actually having 2 days off in a row leaves me wondering what to do with my spare time now lol. -- [[User:Isk8|Isk8'']] (T/ hey you We have multiple bots, you know :P --Shadowcrest 23:36, 19 November 2008 (UTC)